The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and more specifically, to cloud-integrated streaming analytics.
Many industries—including mining, manufacturing and healthcare—can benefit from Internet of Things (IoT) data and other streaming, machine-data analytics environments for real-time demand forecasting, preventive maintenance and closed-loop operational efficiencies and remediation.
Within these environments analytics can be produced by distributed stream processing systems (DSPS) or distributed data streams management systems (DSMS). In DSPS/DSMS, typically, one or more input data streams are manipulated through a directed graph of transformations to answer a continuous query. Stream processing runtimes can be used (i) to facilitate the description and development of an application graph describing an executing application and (ii) to support the execution of the application on a physical cluster of tightly coupled computing nodes (e.g., multiple cores of a fat server, or nodes of a datacenter connected via a high speed network).